Guarding Three Worlds
by jix
Summary: Taranee eyes grew wide as she stared at Will, who had passed out on Caleb's back. Whwhat's wrong with her? Caleb whispered, What do you think they do to prisoners? Chapter 6 up.
1. Snatches of Memory

Yay! There is a W.I.T.C.H. section!

Prologue

Snatches of Memory

"No!" Will screamed.

The battle raged on around her as Hay Lin collapsed. Will ran to her fellow Guardian.

Hay Lin didn't have a pulse.

"No!" A tear fell from Will's cheek.

The Heart of Candracar melted out of Will's palm and came to rest on Hay Lin's chest. A silver mist surrounded the Asian girl's body. Only Will could see through the blinding liquid light that spilled from the Heart. It covered Hay Lin like a second skin. In less than a ten seconds, the silvery-pink liquid light evaporated. Hay Lin's body was gone.

Will wanted to cry, but she knew she had to fight. She ran into the heat of the battle, only to see Irma fall.

She had been shot with an arrow. Her chest was bleeding and her breathing was shallow.

Will ran over to the brunette. "Irma!" she whispered, kneeling next to the Guardian.

Irma spoke one sentence. "See...see you...in C-Candracar."

The Heart spilled liquid light once again, covering Irma. When it evaporated, Irma was gone.

"No," Will sobbed.

This battle was not going well. Two of the Guardians, along with one-fourth of the rebels, were dead.

She searched the crowd for Vathek. "Retreat," she mouthed. He nodded.

"Retreat! Abandon your posts!" he commanded.

The rebels ran for the woods, diving into various entrances of the Infinite City.

They gathered in the Meeting Hall. A leader was nowhere to be seen, so Will, standing on a crate, addressed the crowd.

"Vathek?" she called. "Vathek?"

There wasn't an answer.

"Has anyone seen Vathek?" Will scanned the dim hall.

"He is dead."

"What?" Will tried to find the source of the voice.

The crowd was parting to let a short figure through. "Vathek is dead." It was a girl's voice.

The girl wore a hooded brown cloak. Her head was down and her face was completely in shadow.

The figure stood in front of Will. Will got off the crate to get a good look at her. When the girl lifted her head, Will recognized her immediately.

"Elyon?" she whispered. The girl nodded. "Why are you disguised?"

Elyon had placed her crown under her shaggy bangs in an attempt to hide it. Under her cloak, she wore a simple dress instead of her usual royal apparel. Her jewelry was nowhere to be seen.

"Phobos must not know I survived the battle." she answered. "If he thinks I am dead, we have a great advantage."

Will pondered that. "But why are you disguised with the rebels?"

"The news that I survived will be leaked to Phobos." Elyon looked distressed.

"Whether it leaks or not, they need your encouragement. Look at them." As sad as Will looked, it was nothing like the rebels' attitudes.

Elyon sighed and agreed.

Will got back on the crate. "People of Meridian! Hope is not lost! Your queen still lives!"

Elyon threw her hood backand an immense cheer erupted from the crowd. Herwavy blond hair was no longer in braids, and it hung down to her thighs.

Suddenly the crowd went quiet. It parted down the middle and what Will and Elyon saw only made the day worse.


	2. Anniversary and Ambush

Thanks for the compliments!

This is dedicated to Kaori, my Aussie friend from the forums!

Chapter 1

Anniversary and Ambush

"No!" Will screamed. She sat up. Her face was tear-stained and she was sweating.

She waited a moment for her breathing to calm, then got up from the mat that served as a bed.

She quickly dressed in her purple top, turquoise skirt, striped tights, and purple boots.

She almost put on her necklace, in remembrance of the Day. But, she thought the three stone charms would get in the way.

And today, every obstacle had to be avoided.

She walked into the Meeting Hall. It was empty, except for Caleb, who sat on a hay bale in the corner.

A basket of biscuits was on a table, but Will just walked past them.

The silence was awful. It only brought memories of the silenced crowd on that Day.

She sat down on the hay by Caleb. He didn't look at her.

He finally said, "Eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

Neither looked at the other.

"You're never hungry," he whispered. "You force yourself to eat."

She didn't reply.

Caleb twirled a crystal flower in his fingers. He looked down at it and said, "A year."

"I know." Will looked down at her hands as the Heart of Candracar melted out of her palm.She gazed into it sadly. "So many of them dead on one Day. So few of us left."

"Yeah."

Will finally looked at Caleb, then at the crystal flower he held. "What's that?"

"When Cornelia and I first met she was crying." He paused and blinked away tears. "I caught one of her tears and made it into this. It was a promise that we'd meet again."

"Oh. You miss her a lot. I can tell." Will pulled her knees to her chest.

"You miss all of them." Caleb finally glanced at her.

"It's not good for our people to see us like this. Leaders are supposed to be strong." Will sighed.

"Valuing people is not weakness. Crying over them only means you're human." Caleb ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. He stood up. "They're not our people. They're Elyon's. But I do feel like I'm responsible for them."

He wandered over to the table and she followed.

Poxy, a ten-year-old Metamoorian boy, came around the corner. "Mister Caleb, Miss Will, Queen Elyon has gathered the Rebels in the West Dining Hall. They are ready for instructions."

Will nodded. "Thanks Poxy." They followed the green boy to a large room full of rebels.

Caleb addressed them. "You have already gotten your instructions. Take courage. On this day, the anniversary of our defeat, we will fight to put the rightful queen back on the throne!"

A cheer went up from the crowd.

Will gave the directions. "At noon, the castle attack group will assemble in the East Kitchen. Caleb will lead them. At twelve thirty, the frontal attack group will assemble in the North Entrance Hall. I will lead them. The portal defense group will assemble here at noon. Elyon will lead them. Now go, arm yourself, and assemble with your group at the correct time."

The crowd cheered again and began to leave.

Elyon, dressed in battle gear, approached Will. "You sure sounded confident!" she said.

"Yeah," Will said, "I just hope my confidence holds long enough to do some good."

Well what do you think?


	3. That Awful Day

Okay, this might be hard to follow. This comes immediately after the prologue.

Chapter 2

That Awful Day

The crowd parted down the middle and what Will and Elyon saw only made the day worse.

Taranee was making her way up the aisle, staggering from the weight she held in her outstretched arms.

It was Cornelia.

"No," Elyon whispered. Will echoed the outburst.

Taranee laid the blonde down on the floor. Will and Elyon ran to her.

"What happened?" Will asked, leaning over the heaving Cornelia.

"You remember that lightning blade that Cedric tried to kill you with?" Taranee asked.

"The one that bounced off me?" asked Will.

"Yeah. It didn't bounce." Taranee moved Cornelia's hair out of the way. A long gash split the skin from her shoulder to the back of her neck.

Cornelia's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Will!" she called hoarsely.

"I'm here." Will moved into Cornelia's field of vision.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped. "I didn't mean to!"

"What?" Will asked. "What are you talking about?"

"She's been saying that ever since I found her." Taranee looked confused.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Too m-m-much p-power. O-o-opened a p-p-portal." Cornelia whispered. "I'm s-s-sorry!"

Taranee looked at Will. "A portal? But the Veil was destroyed. How can there be a portal?"

"I don't know." Will looked at Cornelia. "Whatever you did, we forgive you for it."

Cornelia relaxed a little. Taranee whispered, "Will, we have to get help. She will die if we don't."

Elyon finally spoke up. "There's nothing you can do. I've seen those wounds before. Even I can't heal them."

"Elyon!" Cornelia called.

Elyon knelt beside Will.

"Elyon, I'm s-s-sorry for dou-dou-doubting you." Cornelia's hoarse voice shook.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Elyon's big eyes were teary.

"Please l-l-let me g-go. It hurts t-t-to talk." Cornelia closed her eyes.

"Okay." Will whispered. "See you in Candracar."

The Heart emerged from Will's palm, spilling pink and green liquid light over Cornelia. It evaporated, and the Guardian of earth was gone.

Elyon began to cry.

"Be strong, Elyon." Will said. "Your people need you."

Elyon tried to blink away the tears, but she couldn't.

Taranee frowned. "Where are Irma and Hay Lin?"

Tears jumped to Will's eyes. "They're in Candracar. With Cornelia."

"No," Taranee began to cry.

Caleb emerged from the crowd.

"Caleb!" Elyon, Will, and Taranee cried.

"Can you address the crowd?" Will asked. "We can't speak to them like this."

"I can," Caleb said, "but I don't have good news."

What do you think?

jixie


	4. Talking with Caleb

Thanks for the reviews! Just to clear things up:

>Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin are dead. I will explain about Taranee later.

>The prologue and chapter 2 were dreams(flashbacks). Chapters 1 &3 are present.

>Elyon still wears the Crown of Light, so technically she is still queen. But only the rebels follow her.

>Phobos and Cedric have escaped from Candracar, where they were held as prisoners.

>Phobos is ruling, though Elyon still has the crown. He is searching for her. He needs the Crown of Light to restore him to full power.

>Elyon hides her crown most of the time. She has to wear it, but she puts it under her hair to keep from being identified. She also wears a brown cloak.

>This takes place sometime after Book 13. Will will be 16 in four months.

Now, for Chapter 3

Talking to Caleb

"Will."

"Will."

"Will, wake up."

"Huh?" Will Vandom opened her eyes. She blinked to clear her vision.

"You awake?" It was Caleb.

"Uh-huh," she muttered.

She and Caleb were sitting on a pile of hay. She was leaning on him, head on his shoulder.

She lifted her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Caleb shrugged. "It's okay. You were tired. You're going to need your sleep."

"Is it time to go?" Will asked.

"No," he said, "it's 10:45."

"Oh. What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about that day, a year ago. But we need something happier,"he sighed.

Caleb Cracker was tall, dark, and handsome. He was sweet and mysterious, the sort of boy any girl would want to be lounging against. Today, he was sad, lost in memories.

They both stared into the distance for a moment. Will laid her head back on Caleb's shoulder. It was not a romantic gesture, but simply because she was tired, and not ready for the task at hand. She knew that he wasn't either.

Will Vandom was tall, with short red hair and brown eyes. She was curvy and sad, also drowning in the memories of the two previous years that seemed so far away.

"Did you have a family?" Caleb asked.

"Huh?" Will was caught off guard.

"Did you have family there? On Earth?" Caleb repeated.

"Oh," Will looked down at her boots. "Just my mom. My dad...well I haven't seen him in a long time."

Caleb looked a little surprised. "No husband? Here, some girls your age are married."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "How old do you think I am?"

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty– somewhere in that neighborhood."

She laughed. "I'm only fifteen. I'll be sixteen in January."

"Oh." he whispered. "I'm only sixteen. You look...older."

"It's because I'm a Guardian. This is not what I usually look like. Someday, when we go to Earth, I'll change back. I have to be like this to keep my powers running hot."

"Oh." Caleb laughed.

"Did you have a family?" Will asked.

"A mother. And a father. They were killed by Phobos the first time we were in this mess."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen. I became a leader shortly after they died." Now Caleb looked down at his shoes.

"They would be proud," Will offered.

He smiled. "Thanks."

Will suddenly thought of something. "I have something you need to see."

She slid off the hay. Caleb followed her to her room.

She opened a small trunk and rummaged through the contents. From the bottom, she pulled five objects.

Four of them were about a foot and a half long and wrapped in purple and turquoise material. The last one was about twice the size.

She unwrapped one of the short ones. It was a dagger. The blade was curved and liquidy silver. The handle, a shimmery marble white, was decorated with gems. The gems on the ends of the handle were turquoise. The one at the top was purple. The rest of the gems were silver-white diamonds.

"What is that?" Caleb asked.

"An air dagger. It was Hay Lin's."

She unwrapped another short dagger. This one was also tipped with turquoise and purple gems. The rest of the gems were sapphires.

"Irma's water dagger." Will said.

Will unwrapped the next one. It had emeralds, along with the purple and turquoise gems.

"Cornelia's?" Caleb asked.

Will nodded. "I want you to use it. Elyon can use Irma's and I want Poxy to use Hay Lin's."

"Okay. What's the other short one?" Caleb asked.

"It's mine." She unwrapped it. It had pink gems, as well as purple and turquoise. "An energy dagger."

Caleb frowned. "What about the fire dagger? Does the fire Guardian still have hers?"

Will nodded.

"Do you think she's still alive?" he asked.

She nodded again. "I would know. I was the leader. The Heart of Candracar lives inside me. It allows me to know where my teammates are."

"Oh." Caleb said. Then the long object caught his eye. "What's that?"

"That," she said, unwrapping it slowly, "is the Sword of Candracar."

It was long, in the traditional sword style. The edges held the purple and turquoise gems, but the center was interesting.

In the very middle of the handle, there was a pink gem. Around it was a blue gem, an orange gem, a green gem, and a silver one.

"This was given to me by the Oracle. I am the only one who can hold it. It has magical properties that only the Keeper of the Heart can control." Will picked it up.

Caleb asked, "Do the daggers have magical powers?"

"Mm-hmm. They do. But they are easily controlled. So it's safe for you." said Will.

Caleb frowned. "I need to go. My group will be assembling soon." He turned to leave, carrying two daggers. "I'll give this to Poxy," he paused. "Thanks Will."

"You're welcome. Stay safe." Will smiled sadly at Caleb.

"Stay safe." he repeated, then left. _Please stay safe_, he thought.

i!i!i!i!i!

So what do you think?

Here is a glimpse of what is yet to come:

>Some Will/Caleb.

>Taranee's return.

>The battle.

>A new Guardian.

>Someone to rule with Elyon.

>More flashbacks.

>Will handing over something.

>The Oracle giving that something back to her.

And finally,

>A happily ever after (sort of).


	5. Caleb's Mistake

Okay, I'm back!

Alright, just to clear things up, I know how the W.I.T.C.H. plot really goes. However, this is my story, so I am choosing not to follow it exactly.

It might take a minute to realize what's going on, but keep reading. You'll understand.

**Chapter 4**

**Caleb's Mistake**

BANG!

Will Vandom's body flew into the cell, hitting the wall at an extremely painful speed.

"Will!" Caleb limped over to her. "Will! Are you okay?"

Will slumped against the cell wall. She squinted at Caleb with a swollen, badly bruised eye. "I'll survive."

He knelt beside her and felt of her unbruised her cheek. It was hot and pale.

"You look terrible." he whispered. There were many dark blotches of blood staining her clothes. He placed his hand near one. "Do you mind?"

Will shook her head.

Caleb pulled her boot off. He pulled out a knife and slit her striped tights. He rolled them up to her knee.

There was a deep knife wound on the side of her shin bone. "Oh," Caleb breathed. He shed his coat and pulled off his shirt. He tore a thin strip off itand tied it around her wound.

Seeing all the dark blotches, he asked, "How many are there?"

"A lot." Will murmured.

"I'm going to tend them. Is that all right?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Will whispered. "Keep talking to me. I don't need to pass out." Her voice was thin and raspy.

Caleb continued to wrap her many wounds, talking to her to keep her conscious.

"These are the worst yet," he whispered.

Will nodded painfully. Everywhere hurt.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," he whispered, pouring some of his precious little drinking water onto a cloth and dabbing at a wound.

"You didn't get me into this," Will managed. "I'm a Guardian. It's my job as much as it is yours."

He silently worked fora moment. "That doesn't make me feel any less guilty. I came up with the plan. It's not your fault it didn't work; it's mine. Stupid Phobos and his stupid Seal." He muttered incoherently for a moment.

"It's okay," Will said. "You assumed the Heart could defeat it. Normally it could. I didn't even think about it being weaker than it used to be. I should have realized that."

Caleb stopped working and helped her shift so he could get to her back. He began dabbing at the bloody wounds. "Why is it weaker than it used to be?"

"It needs--ahhh--" she stopped andbreathed hard, trying to get over the pain.After a moment she continued haltingly, "It ...needs five...Guardians. Any...any less makes it...unstable. It can't...can't use it's full...p-power."

Caleb tied a rather long piece of fabric around her midsection and let her lay back against the wall. "That's the best I can do." he whispered. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "What did they bring?"

He scooted over , examining their rather pitiful tray of food. "Well it looks like some sort of soup with...maybe lamb...I'm not really sure. It's food though."

He reached over and handed her one of the tiny bowls, and she began to drink slowly.

"Thanks. I don't know what--"

But she was interrupted by a key in the lock of their cell.

A tall female figure not dressed in Meridian garb stepped into the shadows.

"Hurry!" said a strangely familiar voice. "We don't have much time."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Guess who's back...

Reviewers now get...erm...another chapter!

keep it real

jixie


	6. Meeting by Moonlight

Whoo-hoo! 5 reviews in one day! Many thanks!

Everything will make sense...eventually!

So, without further adieu, the next chapter!

ooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting by Moonlight **

"Hurry," a cloaked Taranee prompted, squinting into the darkness.

"Taranee?" Will questioned feebly.

"Escape now. Questions later," Taranee answered.

Caleb, who had been on his feet the second the door swung open, offered Will a hand.

She took it, and he pulled her to her feet, swinging her onto his back.

He rushed out of the cell.

"Fire guardian, I presume," he whispered.

Taranee nodded, eyes wide.

He wondered what she was staring at.

"Wh-what happened t-to Will?" she managed.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Will had finally passed out.

"We've been here for over a month. What do you think they do with prisoners?"

Taranee stared for a moment more, then shook her head and gestured down the corridor. "Go. Down the corridor, third left. Go all the way down, through the trapdoor, two flights down, the door to your left. It'll take you outside. A blonde girl's waiting for you. I'll meet you there."

Caleb nodded and took off down the corridor. Taranee's footsteps echoed in the opposite direction.

He found the trapdoor easy enough, and the door outside was already open.

However, no one was waiting for them.

It was dark. past midnight probably, but the moon was bright enough to see clearly.

Caleb took a look around, saw that they were fairly well hidden, and laid Will down on the grass.

"Will," he whispered in her ear, shaking her slightly.

"Will."

"Will."

She stirred a little and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Will nodded. "I think."

He helped her sit, then kneeled behind her, letting her lean against him.

She winced as he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I don't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Will pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head there. "It's just...ev-everywhere hurts."

He looked around, then leaned down and grabbed for a plant. He rubbed it in his hands and handed her the leaves.

"Here, eat these. They'll ease the pain. Not a lot, but it's better than nothing."

Will pressed them into her mouth and swallowed.

Suddenly a shadow fell across them. Caleb yanked her up suddenly and pressed them both against the wall.

But it was only Taranee who stepped around the corner.

"You okay?" she whispered.

Will nodded weakly and Caleb swung her onto his back again.

Taranee looked around. "Where's Shiek?"

"What's a sheik?" Caleb asked.

"Sheik, not a Sheik. It's a person, not a thing. She was supposed to be waiting on you."

Will shook her head weakly. "No one was here."

But suddenly, a thin figure dropped from the sky.

When Will could finally focus on her, she gasped.

The figure had on the brown cloak of someone from Meridian.

But beneath it was what astoniched Will.

Under the cloak was a purple mini-dress with a swirling midsection, turquoise armbands, purple boots, and striped tights.

As she stepped into full moonlight, Will noticed a turquoise headband shining in her blonde hair.

"Impossible," she whispered, but no one but caleb noticed.

"Where have you been?" Taranee asked hurriedly, making an elaborate gesture.

A gleaming fold in space appeared in front of them, and the blond girl stepped through it, calling back, "Well how was I supposed to know this was them?"

Taranee ushered Caleb and Will through the fold, continuing to talk with the girl. "Didn't you notice what she was wearing? It looks strangely like _what you're wearing_, for heaven's sake!"

"Well it wasn't my fault!" The girl insisted. Then, as Caleb stepped through and she caught sight of Will, she called, "There's not much of her uniform left anyway."

Taranee stepped through behind them and closed the fold.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now. Anyway," she turned to Will and Caleb. "Will, Caleb, thins is Sheik. Sheik, Will and Caleb."

Caleb bobbed his head in acknowledgment. Sheik inclined hers as well.

"Hi," Will whispered faintly from Caleb's back, then she suddenly looked around.

"Hey, wait a minute, this is Candracar!?!"

ooooooooooo

So whatcha think?

Review please please please!

Oh and i found a cool site for W.i.t.c.h. fanfics if you wanna post yours there as well as here.

Http:// www. freewebs. com/ witchportal

(You'll have to take the spaces out.)

Check it out it's pretty cool.

Review! (Are you even more confused?)

As always,

Keep it real

jixy


End file.
